Class System
by WordOfWinter
Summary: They weren't all friends in high school. In fact they didn't even talk. Lucas and Maya meet in college. Lucas never knew who Maya was in high school. But Maya remembers Lucas and his reputation quite well. It doesn't matter how hard he tries, she's not going to fall for his charm's. Is she? Lucaya AU
1. Chapter 1

Maya could not think of anything worse than the current situation she was in. Just stay home for the party, Maya. It'll be fun, Maya. Nothing bad with happen, Maya. Maya rolled her eye. She should never have listened to Riley. Bad things happen when she listens to Riley.

You'd think after this many years of friendship she'd have learned. Clearly she had not.

Evidence of this was the plethora of Riley's high school friend currently in her dorm room.

Her and Riley had grown apart in high school. Riley was pretty, kind, optimistic, and on the cheerleading squad. She'd grown into her limbs during freshman year. Maya, on the other hand, spent her time in run down art room on the far side of the building, hiding from reality. Still the same height as she was at 14. So they had slowly lost contact, stopped speaking to each other, established themselves in completely different social groups. Different parts of the food chain. They hadn't spoken in years. Until that fateful morning that Maya entered her brand new dorm room to find a lounge already fully furnished and decorated with pink. So much pink. There had been a framed cheerleading uniform on the wall. And Riley had emerged from her new bedroom with the most delighted expression she'd ever seen. Maya had demanded that monstrosity come off the wall.

That is the simplest version of the events that led her to her current situation. Sitting on her favourite chair in her dorms living room, surrounded by jocks who had all come to participate in a full blown kegger. Stupid Riley.

Maya shifted away from the drunk frat boy on her right side, slamming right into Riley as she sat down abruptly on her left, "Are you having fun?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "No."

Riley huffed and took another gulp from her red solo cup, "Not even a little bit?"

"No."

Riley looked at her, "Are you even trying?"

Maya blinked at her, "You really want me to try and make friends with the popular kids from my old high school?"

Riley sighed, "They're my friends."

Maya grunted, "Okay, fine," she pushed herself up from the couch, ignoring the frat boys grabby hands, "I'll get a drink. Make myself more approachable."

Riley grinned, "Good idea," she picked herself up and headed towards a group of people who had just walked through the door.

Maya made her way to the kitchen, avoiding athletic bodies on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of soda water from the refrigerator, pouring it into a cup. Nearly.

She really didn't have time for this bullshit. I mean, she was doing extra classes during break to keep up with her scholarship requirements. Did she really have time to pretend to be civil with the people who despised? For Riley, maybe. But she wouldn't go quietly. Well, she would but she wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it. Maya spun around quickly, drink in hand, and hit straight into a wall of solid muscle. This one in particular was wearing a shirt that now had Maya's potential drink spilt down its front. Maya froze. And then, because it's just her luck, her mouth started blurting out whatever her brain could think to say, "I'm so sorry. I really am. That wasn't my intention. I really didn't mean to spill it on you. I mean, there's a lot of people here I would like to spill a drink on, but not you. I can just ge-"

Maya stopped, looking up at her victim, "Who the hell are you?"

The man in question smirked down at her.

He reached down to still Maya's hand, which was furiously patting at his stomach, "I think you've done a good enough job, sweetheart."

Maya brain clicked instantly. That drawl was forever ingrained in her memory, "Lucas," She seethed, snatching her hand away.

Lucas was still for moment, searching her face for something he recognised, "You know me?"

Maya huffed and threw her plastic cup in the sink behind her, "I'm sorry about the shirt. Would you like a new one?"

Lucas stared at her, the green in his eyes glinting in the light, "I don't think I would fit any of yours, honey."

Maya huffed out an exasperated sigh, stalking quickly towards her bedroom, hoping he was following. He made her aware of his presence by closing the bedroom door with a sharp thud, "You should probably buy me dinner first."

Maya ignored him and began rummaging around her closet for one of the male t shirts she knew was in there.

"Cute room," He commented, scanning her wall of art, "You do these?"

Maya stood up from the ground where she had been crouching, navy blue shirt in hand. She threw it at his face, "Yes. Now, get out."

Lucas caught the shirt, "That's a new one."

Maya scoffed, closing her closet door and turning to face him, "Oh? Girl don't usually throw star quarterbacks out of their bedrooms? How predictable."

Lucas' eyes had a wicked gleam in them, "Somebody's been keeping tabs on me. Do I know you?"

Maya rolled her eye, "No," she turned around to let him change his shirt, "But I know you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he finished pulling the shirt over his torso. Maya, enjoying the feeling of having the upper hand for once, ignored him and continued, "Lucas Friar. Star Quarterback, Class president, resident John Quincy Adams bad boy. You're not exactly a mystery."

Lucas chuckled, "Not to you, apparently."

Maya, tired of the game he was playing, started towards the door, "We went to high school together."

Maya was satisfied with his shocked expression, "Did we know each other?"

Maya sniggered, "Hmmm, let's see. Since you only talk to females when you're interested in sleeping with them and I'm not your type, I'm going to go with no."

Lucas was intrigued, "And what is my type?"

Maya cocked her head, "Tall, leggy cheerleaders with no morals."

he held the door open and motioned for her to walk through, "Well, looks like you've got me figured out."

Maya glared at him, "Are you always this irritating? Or did you have a particularly bad day and you're taking out on me?"

Lucas placed a hand over his heart, "I'm wounded, Short stack. Here I am, trying to win your favour, all you can do is snap at me."

Maya stared at him for a second and started to walk away. She stopped when she almost crashed into an excitable Riley, "Lucas? You made it."

Maya looked on appalled while Lucas wrapped him arms around Riley, picking her up off the ground, "Well I didn't come to town to see the sites."

Riley giggled, "Did I hear right from Missy? Did you really get recruited to NYU? How many scholarships are you gonna get offered?"

Maya looked on in interest as Lucas scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable, "Universities just can't resist my particular brand of charm."

Maya snorted, turning towards the kitchen. Lucas' voice followed her "Something to say Short stack?"

Maya grinned, "Not a word."

Lucas shifted past her, knocking her shoulder, "Liar."

Maya tried her hardest to ignore the play of the muscles in his back underneath the thin material of the T-shirt she had provided for him. She had brought this on herself. Screw soda water. She needed to get this party started.

Firecracker. If Lucas had to think of a word to describe her, that would be it. He had been watching her from across the room as she attempted to make conversation with his friend for the last half hour. He tried to ignore the way his whole body tensed when Will gave in to an appreciative glance over her body.  
Lucas couldn't remember her in the slightest. She couldn't have been around much, because he's sure he would have noticed a body like that walking the halls. He was a guy after all, that's what he did. Some guy he was. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the girl talking away beside him. She leant on him, gripping his bicep and whispering the occasional vulgar comment in his ear. He couldn't care less; he was busy looking at the girl across the room. The only kind of girl he had ever slept with was all muscle and bone. She was different, softer. He wanted to know what a girl like her would feel like pressed against him.

Lucas pushed off the wall, "Excuse me, Honey. I've gotta go see a friend."

The girl gripped his arms, stumbling after him as he stalked towards Will, "Hey you two. How are things going?"

Maya looked up at him, eyes unfocused and hazy "Heya cowboy. We're doing just fine."

Lucas shifted his gaze to Will, eyebrows raised, "She been drinking?"

Will meet his glare with his own, "Maybe. She already had cup when she came over here."

Maya took a step towards them, stumbling her feet with nothing to balance on. Lucas caught her with one arm, pulling her to his side, not breaking eye contact, "Make the right choice here, Will. We've been teammates for a while now. Don't ruin it."

Will held his ground for a few more seconds and then broke, moving off to another conversation, leaving Lucas with an intoxicated Maya in his arms, "You alright, honey?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I had that handled. I didn't need your help."

Lucas chuckled, "You can't even walk."

Maya looked up at him, guilt written all over her face, "I don't drink much."

Lucas was grateful for that, "How about we get you to bed? The party's dying down anyway."

The party was not dying down. Riley hadn't seen her high school friend in a year. This thing was going to go until the early hours of the morning. But Maya nodded, so he helped her towards the door of her bedroom. She stumbled towards the bed, collapsing on the cover and rolling onto her back, "I'm not going to sleep with you."

Lucas restrained a laugh, "I know. What's your name, darling?"

She had an adorably confused expression on her face, "It's Maya. If you know, then why are you helping me?"

Lucas shifted her so her could pull up the cover on her side of the bed, "Because I may not want to take advantage of your state but plenty of those guys out there would."

Maya giggled and snuggled under the covers, "They don't want me, silly."

Lucas shook his head. They did. He knew this, because he also wanted her, "You might have to agree to disagree with me on that one, Short stack."

Maya stilled and looked up at him, groaning in annoyance.

Lucas grinned, "What?"

Maya's hands flew up in exasperation, "You got more attractive."

Lucas blinked, "I'm sorry, say again?"

Maya shook her head, "Since high school. You were hot in high school, obviously. But honestly, how many hours do you spend in the gym."

Lucas worked the smile out of his jaw, "I have a football scholarship. I go to the gym as a class."

Maya frowned, "You should let the other guys have a chance."

Lucas couldn't believe she was this bossy, even when drunk, "I should what?"

Maya nestled further into the blankets, "They can't ever look like you. Doesn't matter how hard they try."

Lucas grinned, "You're a nice drunk."

Maya shook her head, "I never drink. I'm not good at it."

"Clearly," Lucas muttered under his breath.

Maya sat up to face him, "Be honest, though. How many girls have you had sex with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just give me a rough estimate."

Luas pushed her back into bed, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Maya pouted, "I'm just curious."

Lucas shook his head, sitting on her bed as he tucked her in, "Curiosity killed the cat, Maya. You should be less curious."

Maya giggled, "You sound like my therapist."

Lucas had a sudden thought, "Hey, gorgeous. Mind telling me where you go this shirt from?"

He gestured to his torso. Maya frowned, "It's my ex boyfriends. You can have it. I definitely don't want it."

Ex-boyfriend. Good.

"You seeing anyone now?"

Maya snorted into her pillow, "Guys don't like me. I'm crazy."

No boyfriend was good news for him. He stood up and headed towards the door to rejoin reality, leaving Maya breathing softly in her sleep.

Lucas grinned. He liked crazy.

Maya rolled out of bed in an attempt to shut off her alarms. Nine AM, really? Why didn't she turn that off last night? Oh that's right, she had been incoherent. Maya landed on the floor beside her bed, head pounding. She couldn't remember anything past the introduction to the hot guy. What was his name? Will? Who cares. Maya needed coffee.

She was hypersensitive to every sound as she pushed open her bedroom door. She flinched at the sound of a trash bag rustling in the kitchen, "Riley, it's barely nine. You don't need to start clean alrea-"

Maya faltered, "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

Lucas straightened, flashing her a heart stopping grin, "Good morning, sunshine."

Maya made a face, stepping around him towards the coffee. Lucas chuckled, "You're all out of coffee."

Maya's head snapped up, her heart actually stopping this time, "What!?"

Lucas was suppressing laughter, "Riley insisted on sobering people up before they left."

Maya hated drunk Riley. She was nicer than normal Riley.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Lucas pointed to the door, "Go get coffee? Tell you what, I'll take you to a place nearby. My shout."

Maya had no money, so that was a tempting offer, "Why?"

Lucas took that as a yes, moving to get his coat, "I've moved to town permanently. Riley's my only good friend around these parts. And you're her best friend."

Maya blinked at him, "You want to be my friend?"

Lucas smirked, "That depends."

Maya stalked into her bedroom, throwing an oversized NYU hoodie on over last night's clothes, "Oh what?"

Lucas looked her up and down, "How loosely we're applying the term 'friend'"

Maya narrowed her eyes and stalked out of the door he was holding open, "Watch it."

Maya steadied herself on the counter of the coffee shop as they waited for their drinks. Her head was pounding, "Why are you moving back to New York?"

She'd spoken abruptly, jolting Lucas out of some kind of reverie, "I was offered a football scholarship here, too."

"You didn't take it at first?"

Lucas shook his head, "I also got offered one to Texas. That's where I'm from, so I took that one."

Maya, curious, motioned towards an empty table in the cafe, "If you chose that one, why are you here?"

He scratched the the back of his neck, "It...uhm...Wasn't working out."

Maya barked out a laugh.

Lucas frowned, "What?"

Maya grinned, "You got kicked out."

He cocked his head, "There may have been an incident."

Maya couldn't help giggling uncontrollably, "I love it when I'm right."

"Right?"

Maya bit her lip, "I just figured you were still the bad boy type."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "My reputation precedes me."

Maya snorted, "Well, you weren't exactly subtle in school."

"Am I being subtle now?"

"Subtle about what?"

"Well if I was being obvious, you would have noticed how I spent most of the walk over here staring at your ass."

Maya blinked, "Oh no, I noticed that. I just put it down to the fact that you're a pig."

Lucas grinned, "Well, yes. But also because you have a swe-"

The waitress shouted from behind the counter, "Espresso and flat white?"

Maya got up quickly, "That's us."

Lucas grinned, "That's you. I didn't even order anything."

"Oh shut up, Huckleberry."

"Huckleberry?"

Maya grinned, "Texas?"

Lucas held the door for her, "Touché"


	2. Chapter 2

When Maya arrived home, Riley had set herself up on the couch for a day of moping about her hangover. She looked up from the television as Maya walked in, coffee in hand, "Don't give me that judgy look, peaches. I never judge you."  
Maya rolled eyes, moving to sit down beside her on the couch, "I never do anything judge worthy."  
"Speaking of judgement," Maya had already picked up on the conniving tone in Riley's voice, "Wanna come to a beach party a little out of town after lunch?"  
"No," Maya sipped her coffee and looked at the TV.  
Riley completely ignored Maya's decline to invitation, "I need someone to drive me home."  
Maya narrowed her eyes, "Who's going to be there?"  
"Everyone."  
"What are you going to do if I'm not there to drive you home?"  
Riley pouted, leaning on her shoulder, "Make bad decisions."  
"Ugh," Maya had promised Riley's father she would look after he, "Fine."  
"Yay!"  
"I'm guessing your little boy toy's going to be there."  
Riley narrowed her eyes, "How do you know I have a boy toy?"  
Maya gestured around the room, "Thin walls."  
"Ew. Don't bring Charlie into this," Riley got up from the couch and skipped towards her room, "Be ready by one. Bring the cute swimsuit."  
Swimsuit? Ugh.

Maya wasn't a big fan of beach parties. They usually consisted of scantily clad beautiful people parading around and drinking. That's what Maya had been expecting for this party. She was not disappointed. Riley slammed the passenger side door shut quickly, taking off down the hill to her friends, already shedding her revealing throw over to show the bikini underneath. Party girl Riley was harder to handle than normal Riley.  
Maya adjusted her sunglasses on her face, looking around to try and predict the general vibe of the party. She was probably the only one on the whole beach wearing actual clothing. She fiddled with the frayed edge of her denim shorts, making her way down the hill to the throng of people. Was she the only one wearing a shirt?  
"Heads up," A voice called from her left, and she ducked just in time for a Frisbee to fly straight over top of her, right where her head would have been. That's pretty low to the ground for a Frisbee.  
Maya recognised a few faces from last night's festivities. One in particular was the handsome Will that she had gotten to know as the night came to a close, "Hey, Will."  
He turned, smiling, "Maya! No one told me you were coming today? Where's your swimsuit."  
Maya fidgeted with her white cotton t-shirt, "I'm not the swimsuit type."  
Will looked her up and down, "That's a shame. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
Maya shook her head, "I think I had enough last night."  
Will grinned and stepped closer to her, "Where did you run off to last night? I was looking forward to chatting to you some more."  
Maya opened her mouth to answer, interrupted by a low, dangerous voice from behind her, "She was with me."  
Maya saw a flicker of fear in Will's eyes before he turned to leave, giving Maya an apologetic smile. Maya spun to face him, outraged, to find a stone faced Lucas, "You shouldn't talk to that guy. He's bad news."  
Maya narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips, "I thought you were the bad boy round these parts, Huckleberry. Since when do you decide who I talk to. Caveman."  
Lucas laughed, "It's nice to see you again too, Maya."  
How did he name sound so much better when he said it. Her focus wavered when she stopped to take in Lucas's state of undress. He was wearing a pair of blue trunks, riding low on his hips, with no shirt anywhere in site. Maya forgot how to breath for a second. Was that an eight pack. What the hell?  
Maya had to consciously stop herself from drooling. Lucas noticed, giving her his signature smirk, "See something interesting, Short stack?"  
Maya rolled her eyes, "Yes. The ocean looks great. I think I'll go for a swim."  
Lucas grinned after her, "Can I join?" 

He had to keep his libido in check for the moment. It wasn't helpful that she was wearing the shortest denim shorts he had ever seen. How is it possible that she was wearing more than all the girls on this beach combined, and yet his eyes were drawn to her first. He blamed it on the curves.  
She strutted towards the ocean, oblivious to the appreciative looks she was getting as she pulled her shirt over her head. Lucas shot a look at a guy who was gearing up to wolf whistle. He lowered his hand and stepped back. Sometimes it was good to be feared.  
Lucas strolled slowly towards the water, a safe distance behind Maya. Mostly so he could check out her ass as she took of those denim shorts to reveal her swim suit. This girl would be the death of him.  
He jogged up to the edge of the sea, grinning, "Wait for me Short Stack."  
Maya frowned at him, "What are you doing?"  
Lucas grinned and motioned out to the rocks of the other side of the beach, "I want to show you something."  
"That's pretty far, I'm not a huge swimmer."  
"Come on, Sweetheart. Be reckless with me."  
Lucas felt like the big bad wolf. Maya looked at a him with wide innocent eyes, "Alright, I've got nothing better to do."  
She waved to Riley back at the shore and ran to dive head first into the water. 

Maya knew it was terrible idea to let Lucas convince to go to the jagged rocks on the other side of the beach. This theory had been confirmed by Maya inability to swim all the way to the edge. She called out his name ten metres from the site, the current pulling on her too hard for her to swim forward. Lucas turned around, "Need some help there?"  
Maya looked at him, "I told you I wasn't a good swimmer."  
Lucas reached her in seconds, "I believe you."  
His arms encircle her waist. She tried, and failed, to ignore the feeling of his hand searing her skin. She shivered and he swam her up to the rocky edge of the shore, "You cold?"  
He hands were on her hips, his proximity sending sparks of fire down her spine. he wasn't paying attention to her, looking around for a good place to climb up over the rocks onto safety.  
He didn't notice until he looked into Maya's eyes, her breathing shallow, "Hey, darling, are you gonna be okay?"  
Maya bit her lip and nodded, watching Lucas's eyes darken as his gaze flicked down to her mouth. Lucas was pressing closer to her in an instant. He clearly recognised the desire written over her face at his nearness. He slid his hand up to cup her cheek, leaning forward to ghost his lips over hers, "You need something, honey?"  
His mouth. His hands. Anywhere. Maya could felt desire engulfing her body in flames as Lucas leant forward to capture her lips. Maya responded instantly, opening her mouth to allow him entrance. She gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other threading through his hair. Lucas' lips were rough against hers, a collision of teeth and tongues. There was nothing gentle or reserved about the way Lucas kissed her. He moved his hand slowly up her thigh, cupping her ass to hoist her legs around his waist. She rolled her hips into him, panting as his lips left hers to create a path of fire on the sensitive skin of her neck. His hand slammed into the rock behind, the other found the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. His lips teased the shell of her ear, "What do you want?"  
Maya fought through the haze of lust. She would not be seduced this easily by Lucas Friar, "I want to get out of the water."  
Lucas looked up at her in surprise, "You… Want to get out of the water?"  
Maya nodded, "I was nearly drowning."  
Lucas frowned, moving to pull her towards a climbable rock. He pushed on her back to help her onto the shore. Maya started up another set of rocks, quickly noticing Lucas wasn't following her, "You alright over there, huckleberry?"  
Lucas shook his head and followed her, "You're an enigma to me, sweetheart." 

Lucas sat on the beach, chatting to a few of his boys as the light faded around them. He could see Maya from where he sat, her face lit by the glow of the beach bonfire. She'd rushed off the second they got back to shore, eager to re-join Riley. And Lucas, in his current dumbfounded state, had made his way to the cooler where the beer was being kept. He needed a drink after that.  
He couldn't understand how she had gone from soft and pliant in his arms one minute, to demanding her help her out of the water the next. Had she not been enjoying herself? Lucas, having spent many years as a self-proclaimed pro in the art of seduction, was sure that wasn't the case. Was he? Oh for the love of god. What was this girl doing to him?  
Lucas shifted, turning his attention back to Charlie, "How are things going with Riley?"  
Charlie looked over at him, "Me and Riley are smooth sailing. I think we both understand the thing we've got. I'm more interested in your current romantic conquest."  
Lucas swallowed another mouthful of beer, "Mine?"  
Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Don't play dumb with me. Every guy here has spent the day avoiding Maya because you've staked some kind of claim."  
Lucas smirked, "It's not my fault they're scared of confrontation."  
Charlie leant his forearms on his knees, looking over at him, "I'd watch out for that one, bro. Riley said she's got stuff."  
Lucas smiled, "She's feisty. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."  
Charlie shook his head, "Nah man. I mean stuff. Like from when she was a kid."  
Lucas' head snapped up, "What kind of stuff?"  
Charlie shifted closer, "You know what I mean. Dad left, Mom was never home. No family. Cuts herself off from people."  
Lucas stared out at the bonfire, "We've all got stuff."  
Charlie kept talking, "Riley said she went through a bad break up a few years back. Older guy. Broke her heart. She might seem tough, but I think she's more fragile than you think."  
Lucas, for some reason, wasn't surprised. He had recognised the gentle vulnerability under the fierceness. He wanted to know more. For the first time in his life, Lucas Friar wanted to learn more about a girl than her first name and what night she was free. He was hooked. 

Maya jumped as an intoxicated Riley landed beside her in the sand, "I have two questions. One of which is a personal question from yours truly, and the other which is query from the majority."  
Maya grinned at her, "Go for it Riles."  
"Firstly, do you mind staying here until morning? Charlie invited me to stay with him."  
Maya did mind, "No, of course not. Where are you staying?"  
Riley blushed, "His truck."  
"Classy."  
"Speaking of, that brings me to my next question," Riley leant over to put her face in Maya's lap, pointing to her neck, "Is that a hickey?"  
She followed Riley's arm to the spot between her collarbone and neck. That son of a bitch marked her, "No. no, it's probably a bruise from the rocks."  
Riley was not impressed, nor was she convinced, "I don't mean to be nosey. I'm just being protective. It's not hard to tell that your Lucas' new target."  
Maya rolled her eyes, "If so, he has terrible aim. He missed his chance by a long shot."  
He did not. Maya didn't know what his aim was like but she wouldn't mind finding out. No, Maya. Stop.  
Riley frowned, "He moves on really fast, Peaches. I don't want you to get hurt like last time."  
Maya grinned, "Well, I can understand why you might feel guilty about that. It was your fault, after all."  
Riley faux gasped, "I reject your accusation. How was it my fault? He was your boyfriend."  
Maya looked down at her pointedly, "He's your uncle."  
Riley giggled, rolling off Maya's lap as she stood, brushing sand off the back of her shorts, "I'll go see if I can find anywhere to sleep for the night."  
Riley rolled to face her as she walked away, "Bye peaches." 

Maya could feel every male she talked to avoiding looking her in the eye. She wasn't that  
scary. Was she? Maybe they didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She didn't have any ideas. Or a place to stay. She caught sight of Lucas walking away from the festivities, a large bag slung over his shoulder, "Hey, Ranger Rick? Wait up."

Lucas was grinning when he faced her, "Miss me?"

"No," Maya motioned to where he had been walking, "You going somewhere?"

"I've gotta get back to the city tonight. I've got my first practice game in the morning."

Maya had hit the jackpot, "You're headed back now?"

"Yeah," He looked down at her, "You want a lift?"  
"Yes, actually," Maya shot a look at a drunk Riley who was currently dancing in the fire light, "My ride had decided to stick around until morning. I have a catch up class before lunch."

Lucas grinned, "Well then. Follow me, m'lady."

Lucas' truck smelt like rubber, leather and Lucas. Two of these thing Maya could handle. The overwhelming smell of Lucas was not one of them. She had opted to sit in the middle seat closest to the driver's side. Her reasoning, it was the one with the seat belt and had nothing to door with the heat she could feel radiating off Lucas' body. Maya perched her legs on the dashboard. For the most part the trip had been made up of a mix between polite chitchat and comfortable silence. Maya was sick of talking about how great university was going. She wanted details, "How did you get kicked out?"

Lucas regarded her with surprise, "Excuse me?"

Maya fiddled with the hem of her T shirt, "From UT. What did you do?"

His jaw twitched, "A friend of mine got himself into a fight. I sorted it out for him. The sorting out, unfortunately, involved me throwing a few punches."

His grip had tightened around the steering wheels, so Maya decided it was time for a story of her own, "I punched somebody one once."

"That doesn't surprise me," But he couldn't hide the disbelief on his face.

Maya grinned, "A guy jumped me on the way home. Pulled a knife, cut me. So I slugged him in the nose. Knocked him out."

Lucas chuckled, "You're trouble, Short stack. But not that much trouble."

Maya narrowed her eyes, "Want to bet?"

She shifted as Lucas pulled up to a red light on the outskirts of the city, pulling her shorts down a fraction to show the scar sitting just under the edge of her bikini bottoms.

Lucas stopped laughing, "That's nasty."

Maya smiled, "Not the worst thing to happen to me."

Lucas, sensing her discomfort, decided it was time for a subject change, and answers, "Was that a tattoo?"

Maya looked up at him, "What?"

He grinned, starting to drive as the light changed to green, "On your hip. Was it a tattoo?

Maya's hand went to her waist, "Yeah, I got it senior year."

Colour him intrigued, "What is it?"

Maya reached into her shorts to stroke a hand over the ink, "It's Banksy's girl and a balloon. Cliché, I know."

She was caught off guard by the interest in his eyes as he glanced at her, "Why?"

Maya huddled further into herself, "My mom. She died after my last year of high school. Cancer, terminal. There was nothing we could do."

Lucas reached out for her, Maya surprised herself by leaning into him, lacing his finger through his, "She never understood my dream to become an artist. But the last thing she said to me was to never lose hope, no matter how many people knocked me down, even after she was gone."

His thumb stroked the side of her hand, "It reminds you of her?"

She smiled softly as Lucas pulled onto the street of Maya's apartment, "I got it that same night."

Lucas was grinning, "Maybe we're more alike than I thought."

Maya blinked, "Why's that?

Lucas parked the car in front of her dorm, leaning towards her to pull up the shorts covering his right leg, "I got this one the summer before senior year."

Maya gasped. The pattern inked into his upper thigh showed the silhouette of a bull, mid buck. Maya studied it with an artist's eye. The work was beautiful, unique, "What does it mean?"

Lucas smiled sadly, "My dad. Died when I was young. I always wanted this, something to remind me of him. I could get it legally when I was eighteen."

"You were eighteen the summer before senior year?"

He grimaced, "I got held back a year."

Maya didn't let her surprise show. She gave in to the urge to reach out and touch the ink, her hand sliding across it.

"Maya," He growled, actually growled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Maya looked up with a question expression, losing her breath at the heat in his eyes. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up against him in the small space of the trucks front seat, "I'm trying really hard to be a good guy, drop you off to your dorm, leave you be."

Maya looked at his mouth. It was all she could think about. Well, that and his skin, gloriously wet, sliding against hers. Maya should make so kind of comment, something about him not being a good guy. Something about her having standards. Then his lips were on hers, her mind shutting down completely. Everything else faded. All she could feel was the feel of his lips against hers, the sparks of pleasure pulsing through her body, settling between her legs. Maya whimpered as Lucas attempted to pull back, drawing him back into her neck. Lucas trailed his lips down to her collarbone, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin. Maya moved quickly, swinging her leg over to straddle his lap. Lucas' hands slid under her shirt, skimming the waistband of her shorts. He gripped her hips when she tried to roll then against him, moving his lips to her ear, "I'm trying real hard her, Short stack."

Maya panted, "What, now you decide to be an upstanding guy?"

Lucas shifted her into the seat beside him, "I'm not gonna walk you to your dorm. I can only exercise so much restraint, sweetheart."

Maya grinned opening her door and jumping out, landing on shaky legs, "Thanks for the ride, cowboy."

He shook his head, "I can offer a much better ride another time."  
Maya grinned, "Oh, really?"

He smirked, "You have no idea."

Maya stepped into her apartment, shutting the door and leaning back against the wall. She hated him. Well, she was supposed to hate him. He was her high school enemy, her nemesis. So why did her insides turn to mush whenever he paid her an ounce of attention. There's one only solution for this; Riley's secret stash of Cherry chocolate ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas groaned, rolling over to bury his head in his pillow, trying to ignore the ringing of his phone "Shut up, please."  
He fumbled for it on the bedside table, finally grasping it and bringing it to his ear, "What?"  
A bright, cheery voice came through the speaker, "Good morning."  
Lucas groaned, sinking further into his blanket, "What do you want, Riley?"

"I want you to answer the door," He could hear her vibrating through the phone, "I brought coffee."  
Lucas let out a muffled shout, rolling out of bed and trudging towards the door. He swung it open to see a smiling Riley holding a cup of coffee towards his face, "I need to speak with you."  
Lucas snatched the cup out of her hand, closing the door behind her, "It's too early for your relentless optimism, Riley."  
She smiled sweetly, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm here to interrogate you."

He stared at her, "I'm sorry, you're what now?"  
She sat on the couch, turning to face him, "Maya. What going on there?"  
Lucas just blinked. She ignored his stare, "Lucas, I don't have all day."  
"I was counting on it."  
"I'm being serious. Charlie said something happened. What?"  
Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Maya didn't tell you?"

"No, but my whole stock of comfort ice cream was missing when I got home. And I heard you gave her a ride home the other night?"

Lucas nodded, "That I did."  
"If you tapped and dashed my best friend, I'm gonna real be mad."  
Lucas grinned at her, "You're ridiculous."  
"That's not an answer."  
He took a small sip of his coffee, "Nothing happened," _Not that he didn't want something too_ , "I took her to yours and I didn't even step a foot inside," _Not that he hadn't really wanted too._

Riley frowned, "Why not?"

Lucas raised both eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be happy?"  
"That depends. Why didn't you go inside? Do you think she's good enough for you?"  
"Woman," he stared at her, exasperated, "I sleep with her, I'm the bad guy. I don't sleep with her, I'm the bad guy."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you definitely aren't the good guy."  
"Riley Matthews," Lucas placed a hand over his heart, "I have feelings, too."  
She grinned, then shook her head, straightening her expression, "Stop distracting me. I'm here for a reason."  
"Yes, to interrogate an innocent man."  
"You don't deserve this," Riley snatched the coffee cup out of his hand, quickly swallowing some.  
'Look, Maya's just not my type. She's a lovely girl," Lucas lied through his teeth. If he didn't have a type before, he definitely did now. Cute with issues.

"Isn't your first game tonight?"  
Lucas blinked at the abrupt subject change, "Yeah it is. You should come along. Charlie's gonna be there."

Riley cocked her head, "Deal. See you later."

Maya drummed her pencil against the library table, trying to find inspiration. She was an art major, for Christ sakes. All she had to do was draw something, which she was good at, when he brain wasn't a swirling unfocused mess. A large hand clamped over her own, stopping the tapping of her pencil on wood, "Maya, I know you're stressed. By you aren't 4th year astrophysics level stressed, so cut the tapping out."

Maya nodded towards Farkle, "Sorry. I know you're trying to work."

He looked up at her, brushing a rogue hair from his eyes, "No, you're fine. I asked you study with me, anyway."

Maya gave him a tight smile, focussing back on the blank page in front of her, "I'm just too distracted to draw."

Farkle's phone buzzed on the table and leant forwards, reading over the screen, "Feel like a distraction from your distraction?"

"Always."  
"Alright, we're meeting Riley in ten. Let's go."

Maya looked around the busy room, trying to avoid the sea of people moving through the narrow doors that lead to the bleachers. She reached out and grabbed Farkle's arm when he began to drift away with the crowd. He was looking around in amazement, "I never knew amateur football was so popular.  
Riley grinned from her other side, "Neither. Charlie said he's sitting up front."  
Riley lead the way, parting the crowd as Maya followed behind, hand in Farkle's, dragging him in the right direction.

Maya tripped out of the crowd when they emerged at the front of the bleachers, caught by a strong arm and pulled to Farkle's side. Maya looked up at him, smiling, "Looks like someone hasn't been skipping arm day."

Farkle had grown a lot since high school. He had been Maya's only friend all through the years she'd spent at Abigail Adams high school. Since leaving the place, and ending his relationship with high school sweetheart, and Maya's other good friend Smackle, he had really come out of his shell. Quite the ladies' man. Who'd have guessed.  
He gave her a dimpled grin, "The ladies love a strong nerd."  
Maya giggled. A rough voice broke her out of her nostalgia, "Maya. I didn't know you'd be coming here."

She shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue, turning to find an irritated Lucas giving Riley a very pointed look, "Who's your friend?"

She chose to ignore the venom in his voice, "This is Farkle. Nice uniform. I love the spandex."

Lucas was standing in front of her, clad in a tight purple and white outfit. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. She smiled sweetly, grabbing Farkle's hand and moving past his to where Charlie was sitting. She leant down, giving him a quick hug, "Thanks for saving us seat, Charlie."

Farkle sat down in the seat next to her, "Is this a hotdog kind of event."

She shrugged, "God, I hope so."

Maya watched from her quiet secluded spot in the bar as Lucas, Riley and Charlie entered the room. If she'd know that it was his game she was going to see, she probably wouldn't have gone. Which Riley must have known. The little snake.

Farkle leant closer to her, "What is it about cowboy over there that's got you so riled up?"  
She sighed, "We kind of made out in his truck the other day."

Farkle stared, "You're gonna need to repeat that."

"We kind of… Wait, you heard me."

He blinked rapidly, "I'm a little shook."  
She frowned, "Why's that?"

"Maya," he deadpanned, "You're about as physically approachable as a block of ice."  
"Hey!" She punched his arm lightly, "I resent that. I'm not a block of ice."

"Literally," he gestured to her, "Josh broke up with you because you were so frigid."

"Not fair," She grumbled, "So what if it took me some time to get comfortable."

He rolled his eyes, "You dated him for three years."  
"Alright, you need another drink."

"Coward."

She grinned, sliding off her stool with their glasses in hand, "That's me."

Approaching the bar, she leaned against the wood, signalling to the bartender for a refill. The hair of her neck stood on end, Lucas' voice making her shiver, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dump like this?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Good game, Huckleberry."  
He moved forward, pressing his entire body against the length of hers, "Means a lot, Short stack."

She shivered, pressing herself back against him. Letting out a shaky breath, twisted her neck to the side, "Think they want to keep you around?"

She gasped as he shifted her hair to side, mouth brushing against the shell of her ear, "Well, they offered me a permanent position. So, yes."

A throat cleared, waking Maya from her trance. The bartender stood with two glasses, smiling. She let out a sigh, moving away from Lucas' heat to grasp the glasses. She turned, brushing against Lucas as she stalked towards her table, "We're sitting at the back."  
She returned to the table, met with two surprised looking faces and equally smug looking Charlie. She slid back into her seat, handing Farkle his drink, "You're welcome."

Lucas sauntered up behind her, shooting Farkle an icy look before taking his seat. Charlie shifted his arm around Riley, "Alright guys, cheers to the newest member of Violets. Well done, bro."

Lucas took Charlie's shoulder thump, leaning back in his seat with his bear balanced on his leg, "I'll try to do you proud."

Riley barked out a laugh, "Please. Don't tell me you thought they were ever going to turn you down."

Lucas gave a wry smile, "Wasn't sure."

"You're the best wing I've ever seen. And NYU isn't the only scholar ship you were offered."

Maya glanced up at him in surprise. In the dimly lit bar, Lucas seemed even more mysterious and indescribably delicious than she'd ever seen him.

As the night went on, Maya's vision got hazier, and the effect that Lucas' glances had on her got stronger. Lucas caught her eye as Riley and Charlie stood to leave, quickly followed by Farkle. Riley grasped her hand as they made their way to the door, "I'm going to go home with Charlie. Is that okay?"

Maya smiled, "of course. We walked here anyway."

Riley shot her a worried look, "I'd rather you didn't walk home alone this late."

She felt a presence behind her, "I'll take her."

She turned, grinning up at Farkle, "Thanks, babe. That's really sweet."  
She turned him by the shoulders pointing in the direction the bar, "But that lady over there has been trying to catch your eye all night. Lucas can take me home."  
Lucas looked up, shrugging on his coat, "I can?"

She glared, "Yes you can. Put on your big boy hat."

She kissed a wary looking Farkle on the cheek, waving to Riley and Charlie as she strutted out the door, Lucas in tow.

The crisp night time air hit her exposed skin, forcing her further into her coat. Lucas sidled up to her left, blocking the road from view with his build, "So…"

She looked up, "So?"

He cleared his throat, shooting her a wry grin, "You and Farkle?

She shot him a small smile, "He's been my best friend since high school."

"So, you aren't seeing him?"

"Why do you care, Huckleberry?"

He ran a hand through his hair, moving closer to her on the sidewalk, 'What if I'm just curious."

She glanced up at his face, illuminated by the above street lights, "And I'm just crazy. Humour me."

Lucas grinned, "I don't know. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the cold air assaulting Maya's senses as they walked down the street towards her dorm. Lucas spoke as they walked up the steps to the main entrance, "So, about last night?"

She felt her pulse race, casting her eyes downwards, "What about last night?"

"The car, the…uh-"

"I get it, Lucas, it's fine."

He came to an abrupt halt, turning to face her before she entered the entrance to the building.

He hands met her chin, tilting her face towards his, "Get what?"

She gave him a small smile, "You don't want me like that. You wouldn't be the first guy."

Lucas scoffed and when his eyes met hers they were dancing with humour. She reached out, shoving his shoulder, "Don't laugh at me."

He held up he hands in surrender, "I'm not, I'm not. But me wanting you is definitely not the problem."  
She stared at him narrowing her eyes, "This coming from the guy who sent me out of his car and off to bed like a little girl."  
"I thought girls liked that whole gentleman thing."  
She scoffed, "There are rules to being a gentleman."

He cocked his head, "Like what?"  
Maya's arms flailed and she moved towards him, exasperated, "Like, don't try to be a gentleman once the girl is already in your lap!"  
He stepped towards her, "Noted."

Pulse starting to race, she stepped back, feeling herself hit the wall at the side of the entrance. Lucas leant forward, placing a strong hand on the wall beside her head, "Here's the thing, Short stack."

She closed her eyes, heart slamming against her chest. His breath fanned over her cheek, "I definitely want you. That's not an issue."

Maya grimaced, "We went to school together for four years. You didn't even notice me."

His other hand left his side, sliding around her waist, "I was an idiot in high school."

Maya shook her head, leaning away, "Then explain the other night."

His eyes danced with mirth, "I'm also an idiot now?"  
Looking down, she let a small laugh escape, "You're not used to working this hard, are you?"

He grinned, "I'm not used to liking a girl's personality."

She blinked, "You like my personality?"

"And your ass," He chuckled. She slapped his arm.

He moved forward, lips hovering over hers, "I do want you."  
Maya leant towards him, their lips barely brushing. The kiss was sweet and tender, the exact opposite of their kiss in the car. Maya whimpered as he pushed her harder against the wall, pressing the whole length of his lean body against her. He moved down to her neck, trailing a line of kisses across her jaw, "But, little one, I'm a lot more invested than that."  
Maya gasped as sucked pointedly on the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving it with his teeth, "I'm having a movie night in my dorm tomorrow. Riley and Charlie will be there. I want you to come too."

She nodded, the rush of arousal coiling in her stomach affecting her ability to think straight, "Fine. I'll watch movies with you. Can we go to my room now?"

She lifted her leg, grinding her hips into his groin. He let out a low growl, "No Short stack, that's not how tonight's going to go."  
Maya let out another shaky breath, gripping his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips before stepping back, "I like you. So I'm going to send you off to bed and hope you come tomorrow."

He moved to go, leaving a flushed Maya leaning against the building way, "Wait," He stopped, turning to listen, "Why are you so intent on waiting to sleep with me? It's not exactly your thing."

"I'm not your rebound guy," He let a smirk play on his lips, moving to walk away, "And I'm not going to let you think for a second, that I'm using you like he did."

Her heart stopped, "How do you know about him?"

"Because," he strolled casually down to the bottom of the steps "I have a particular interest in you, Maya hart."

Maya walked into her dorm flushed and shaky, to find an expectant Riley sitting at the kitchen bench. She stopped, "I thought you were going home with Charlie?"

"He dropped me off as soon as we left," Riley gave a knowing smirk, "How was your 'walk' with Lucas?"

Maya ignored the air quotations she made with her fingers, "Brisk."

"Just walking?"

No. "Of course."

Riley grinned, pointing to her neck, "Wanna explain that hickey, then?"

"No."

Riley put on her best Maya imitation, "I don't like him. He's a dick. I hate people like him."

"Shut up."

Riley giggled, "You're a hypocrite."

"Go to sleep."

"Can't," Maya could hear the light pouring out of her voice, "Too busy being right."

 **A/N:  
A stressful few weeks, so this is short and not my favourite chapter. I'm hoping or things to get a lot more heated in the next few chapters. Sorry it took so long, let me know what you think x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Semi explicit content warning ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

Maya strongly disliked movies. They were long, predictable and she could never sit through a full half hour without losing interest. So when she followed an excitable Riley into a dimly lit frat house, she wasn't expecting great things for the night. Couple that with the overpowering scent of Lucas she encountered the second she took her first breath. She stopped, turning towards the door, "Yeah, no, I'm out."

A hand shot out to grab her arm, pulling her back to Riley's side, "You aren't going anywhere."

She rolled her eyes, stumbling forward, "You know, in the past week, I've done a lot of things I didn't want to for your sake. You know I hate movies."

"Yes. But, do you who you don't hate," Riley nudged her in the ribs, "Everyone's favorite cowboy."

A deep voice interrupted their argument, "Speak of the devil."

"I don't think you're supposed to say that about yourself," Maya bit back, ignoring Lucas as she followed Riley into what she assumed was the lounge.

Maya came to a sudden stop, not expecting the room to occupied. People littered the arranged seating, strewn across haphazard couches and sewn together with the odd blanket. Maya felt Lucas behind as she stood, staring around the room, "Don't worry, Shortstack. You get the best seat in the house."

She glared t him as he slumped onto a couch off to the left and near the back of the room, "I suppose you arranged the seating."

"No," Lucas grinned, patting the seat on the couch beside him, "We drew names from a hat. It's pure chance that you're next to me."

She slid slowly into the seat next to him, moving closer to the edge, "You're about as trustworthy a the big bad wolf."

Lucas wore a cheeky smile, "Ah yes. There is one difference, though."

She looked up, surprised, "What's that?"

A sly smirk crept onto his face, "I only bite if you want me too."

He didn't see the pillow until it hit him in the face.

It took a little over twenty minutes for Maya to get restless. She began to squirm beside him, tapping her fingers over back of the sofa behind his ear. He glanced around the room, taking note of the vacant faces of movie watchers. With that in mind her reached up, grabbing her hand as she began to play with the edge of the blanket. He leant forward, lips brushing against her ear, "Stop fiddling, Short stack."

She smiled, "I'm not a movie person."

He chuckled, "Sure about that?"

She grinned, shifting beside him. He blinked, eyes zeroing in on her face, "Wanna have some fun?"

She snorted quietly, "Not with you."

Lucas moved closer to her, his breath fanning over the exposed skin of her neck and collar bone, "You sure?"

Maya looked over at him, eyes darkening with desire, "What did you have in mind, Cowboy?"

He grinned from ear to ear, sliding a hand under the blanket, moving a thumb in circle across the exposed skin of her thigh. She looked up at him, trying to steady her breathing. At her short nod, Lucas moved, quickly checking for watchful eyes before latching his lips onto the sensitive skin under her jaw.

He smirked when she let out a shaky breath, leaning further into her, "One condition here, Hart."

"Mmmm," She shot him a dazed look.

"You're going to have to be," He peppered kisses down her collarbone, laving his tongue over the upside of her breast, "Really. Really. Quiet."

She nodded quickly, hands coming to thread around his neck. Her lips were soft and warm, moving heatedly against his, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his, sliding his tongue past her lips.

"Well, you're in the clear, darling," He drawled, kissing his way down her jaw, "This isn't any fun at all."

Maya felt the electricity zing to her core from his touch, his hand slowly trailing up her thigh. She gasped out, "I don't think your guest would appreciate your favoritism as host."

He chucked, making her shiver, as his sinful fingers made their first contact with her wetness, "I take it as a personal challenge that you are still forming rational thought."

His voice was low and gravelly as he whispered in her ear, the tingling of her skin intensifying. Underneath the blanket, his hand slips up her thigh, expertly pushing her panties to the side. He smirks looking up at with intention, before moving one finger slowly across her slit, bypassing her clit. She shudders, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at his deliberate tease. She shift her hips, hoping to cause some accidental friction. He clears his throat at her attempt to thwart his plans, "You want me to stop, Short stack?"

All she can do is shake her head, trying to suppress a wanton moan as he sits back, face calm, and he slides a finger inside of her.

He smirks down, adding a second, "Then behave."

She gulps down another moan as he begins to move his hand, plunging his finger into her. She jumps when he buries his face in her neck, letting out a covert growl, "When did you possibly have time to get this wet, Hart?"

She shrugged, unable to verbalize anything in that moment. He stilled his movements, "That's not an answer."

She whimpered at the loss of friction, "I've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes, bored out of my mind. When do you think, Huckleberry?"

He chuckled, adding a third finger and resuming his movements, "Didn't know you were in a place to get snappy with me."

He moved his other hand to wrap around her waist, pulling her up so she was slightly straddling him, opening her thighs to give him obscene access. She muttered something unintelligible, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt small pants leave her body as pleasure built inside of her, his thumb ghosting softly over her slit. Maya worked to suppress a choked moan as his thumb moved to circle her clit. The pressure in her stomach built, whole body convulsing as she reached her peak.

He removed his fingers, shifting her to fully straddle his lap, "You okay, short stack?"

She hummed into his shoulder, laying her head down, "I need a minute."

The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was his deep chuckle in her ear.

Lucas looked over as she stirred, snuggling deeper into his covers. It was a surreal experience for him to have a girl in his bed. Usually he asked them to leave, said he had done something on in the morning. No there was a girl sleeping in his sheets. A girl he hadn't even slept with yet. Lucas took one last look at her sleeping form, pulling a shirt over his torso. He surprised himself when he opened the door, being so quiet just so she wouldn't wake.

He padded softly out into the Kitchen, where Charlie sat with a piece of toast in hand. He took a bite, letting out a rough chuckle. Lucas walked around slowly to see Zay, standing in the kitchen with a spatula in his hand, "Morning, Cowboy."

"You're up early," Lucas poured himself a mug of coffee, sliding into the counter seat beside Charlie.

Zay grinned, "It's ten, Luc."

Charlie gave him an eerily similar grin, "I've never seen you slept this late before."

He gave them a wry grin, "Got company."

Charlie barked out a laugh, "You're funny, Clooney."

Lucas waited for him to stop laughing, keeping his face straight. Zay was the first to notice, "Wait, you aren't kidding."

He shook his head slowly. Charlie spun around to peer down the hall at his bedroom door, "Is she still in there?"

He grabbed Charlies shoulders, turning him back around, "Yes."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "Maya?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes. Zay waved the spatula at him, "I'm sorry. Who's Maya?"

Charlie answered before he could open his mouth, "Riley's roommate. Lucas has been chasing her round the city like she's catnip."

Zay turned his smirk on Lucas, "And you finally got her? Nice."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, "Well, not really."

Charlie hit his arm, "What does that even mean?"

"I mean," He ran a hand through his hair, "She is in my bed."

Zay leant against the counter, "But you didn't seal the deal."

He sighed, "We just slept."

Zay's eyes widened, looking back over Lucas'. He felt her presence before he saw he. Spinning around quickly to see her smiling and leaning against the kitchen doorway. He grinned, "Morning, Sweetheart."

"Hiya Huckleberry. Where the coffee?"

Lucas was taken aback by how soft she looked, wearing his white t-shirt, with her blond curls wild on her head. He shook his head, standing up and heading towards her. He crowded close, holding out his mug, "Have mine."

She grinned, picking up the mug and bringing it to her mouth. He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, "Breakfast?"

She smiled, nodding quickly, "Who's your friend?"

Zay was across the room and standing with his hand out before he could blink, "I'm Zay. You like guys from Texas? I'm from Texas."

Lucas glared at him and he pulled back after a moment. He guided May into the kitchen with a hand on her back, "He's the flat Mascot. I brought him with me from Texas."

Maya stared at him, "They let you bring a friend?"

He nodded slowly, ignoring the snigger from Charlie, "Yeah they wanted me to be comfortable or whatever."

"Shit," She cursed softly, sliding into on the seats on the counter, "You must be good."

He cocked his head, taking over cooking duty from Zay, "You've seen me play."

She raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't exactly watching your technique, Ranger Rick."

He chuckled, 'What are your plans today?"

"Uh Well," She stalled, taking a long gulp of coffee, "It's still break so I don't have any classes. I might go home and-"

"Stay with us," Charlie spoke for the first time,

Maya tensed, whipping around, "Um... I don't think that's really-"

Lucas slid an arm around her waist, "Stick around. We can go out somewhere."

Maya gaped, frowning, "But I don't have-"

Charlie shot him a knowing look, "I'll call Riley, she can bring you some clothes."

Maya stared, eyes unfocused, into Lucas' bathroom mirror. She ran a frantic hand through her curls, blonde strands littering the white bathroom sink. Why did she have to fall asleep? What kind of self respecting woman wakes up in the bed of someone she hates, wearing his t shirt, with no recollection of how she got there? She huffed, running a hand through her hair again. A soft knock sounded from beside her, "You done freaking out?"

She tensed, "I'm not freaking out."

"You've been pacing for ten minutes," he huffed leaning against the door.

"I have not."

A loud bang sounded from her side and the bathroom door slowly creaked open, revealing a disgruntle Lucas.

She gaped at him, "How did you-"

He raised both eyebrows, strolling into the bathroom, "it doesn't lock properly."

"Then why-"

"I was giving you time to freak out. I'm done with that now."

Maya sighed, shifting her weight to hoist herself up onto the kitchen counter, "I'm fine."

Lucas approached slowly, moving to stand infront of her, "Tell me whats wrong."

She frowned, grumbling, "I hate you."

He blinked, pursing his lip, "Well then. This is going fantastic."

"No I mean," Words got stuck in her throat, 'I'm... I'm supposed to hate you."

He looked up, surprised, "Why, Maya? Because we didn't know each other in high school?"

She glared, "Correction. You didn't know me. I despised you."

He sidled up to her, grinning, "Despised? Past tense?"

She grimaced, "You were such an asshole in highschool."

He barked out a laugh, moving to rest between her legs, arms on either side of her, "I'm still an asshole."

"Not true," Her breath hitched at his proximity, "You're almost tolerable now."

"How kind," He pressed closer to her.

She audibly gulped, "So...I slept here last night."

He leant his forehead on hers, "Yeah, I know. You stole my covers the whole night."

She narrowed her eyes, "I didn't ask to be in your bed."

"My bed. Exactly. My bed, my covers," he taunted, grinning down at her.

She shoved him but he didn't budge. Instead he moved closer, placing his hand on her hips and sliding her towards him over the counter, "We aren't the same people as we were in high school."

"The roles have been reversed," She teased, linking her hands at the back of his neck, "I'm the cool one now."

He chuckled, "I can only agree."

She giggled, leaning up, pressing her lips softly to his. A throat cleared from their left and Maya sprung back.

"Don't mind me, kids. I just have Maya's clothes."

"Riles," She pushed Lucas back, sliding off onto the ground, "When did you get here?"

She slid off the sink and onto the floor, shoving Lucas out of the way. Riley tossed her a bag, grinning from ear to ear, "Hurry up, we're leaving soon."

The clothes Riley had brought were definitely not Maya's. Lucas knew this, because they were not Maya's style at all. By that he meant, you could see her skin. Skin he had touched, but not seen a lot of. Riley's dress was red, loosely fitted and came to mid thigh. He had to resist the urge to grind his teeth when she leant forward, crossing her legs, showing a good amount of unpper thigh to all the passengers of the inner city subway. Charlie grinned, hand gripping the pole above his, "You're gonna pass out unless you breathe, bro."

Lucas snapped his head up, working his jaw, "I'm fine."

Charlie grinned, glancing over to where Maya and Riley sat, "I warned you about that one. I said she was the kind of girl who sticks around."

Lucas shuddered, "How would you know?"

Charlie smiled, patting his shoulder, "Because I'm seeing her best friend. And Riley talks about Maya more than anything else."

He nods, turning to face his friend, "I don't really understand what's gotten in to me."

Charlie turns too, facing away from the girls, "She been through a lot. Some you know about, some you probably don't. But from what Riley tells me, she kind and smart and loyal. And brave. And she deserves a lot better than the cards she's been dealt."

He stilled, letting the information wash over him, "What does that mean?"

Charlie frowned, a serious look flittering over his features, "It means, whatever you do, be careful with her heart."

 **A/N:**

 **You don't have to tell me, I know I'm the worst. I've been busy with exams, but now I'm back and updating. Please review if you have the time, I love to hear what you think x**


End file.
